Edwyn Harlow IV
Edwyn Harlow IV was the Mayor of Alden's Rise in the Duchy of Seastone. A man in his late fifties, Harlow has a wife and three grown children. A politician for much of his adult life, Harlow began his career in the town council of Alden's Rise at the age of 27, and was appointed Magistrate of Alden's Rise at age 34. Many believe that he was only elected Mayor at age 41 by virtue of his Cousin, William Harrow being lord of Alden's Rise at the time. Betrayal In the year 620 K.C. Harlow betrayed his Cousin, Wiliam Harrow, the former lord of Alden's Rise by allowing members of the Alterac Syndicate to pass freely through the city and assassinate him in exchange for sparing the lives of he and his family. Despite his treason, Harlow remained above all suspicion and just a week after Lord Harrow's assassination, the syndicate raids on the outlying villages mysteriously ceased. Though it is believed that Harlow also provided the syndicate with safe passage through Alden's rise in order to besiege Stonegarde, such suspicions remained unproved, and after the deaths of both Lords Joren and Liam Marwyn, Edwyn believed he would be granted lordship over Alden's Rise. Harrow Hall and its attended lands (Alden's Rise) were granted instead to the house of Marwyn, whose current head had assumed financial responsibility and governance. Dark Ambitions After several meetings with three Syndicate leaders, Harlow agreed to provide their assassins safe passage through the city once more in an attempt to see and end to the returning head of house Marwyn, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. While the attempt on her life ultimately failed, once again, Edwyn Harlow remained above all suspicion and continues to plot with the Syndicate to take power over the newly-created County of Seastone. Treason Edwyn continued to plot with members of the Alterac Syndicate, and by January of 624 K.C. Alden's Rise was host to a force of more than two hundred Syndicate men, including foreign mercenaries from Kul Tiras. Edwyn himself suggested that the death of Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale could mean the independence of Alden's Rise, and to facilitate her death, Edwyn plotted to abduct Melysa's niece, the lady Merridyth. Lady Merridyth herself being Seastone's sole heiress and a woman of great beauty, Darius Longshadow was only too happy to assist. Merridyth was ambushed while traveling through Alden's Rise with Seastone's Champion, Sir Varyc Marwyn. After her entire escort was put to the sword, she and Sir Varyc sought refuge in Alden's Chapel, where Edwyn himself was waiting. Despite being warned of the penalties for violating the sanctuary of the Church, Edwyn ordered the syndicate men to slay Sir Varyc within the Chapel's walls, and Merridyth Marwyn was captured. Imprisonment Captured after the Duchess of Seastone and her allies took back Alden's Rise, Harlow was immediately confined to the dungeon at Seastone Keep, and attainted of treason. Death Warrant WHEREAS a certain EDWYN HARLOW IV, Mayor, of the town of ALDEN'S RISE, and citizen of the DUCHY OF SEASTONE, together with diverse members of the ALTERAC SYNDICATE led by DARIUS LONGSHADOW contrary to their fidelity to the HOUSE OF MARWYN associating and confederating together have attempted to seize for themselves the lands belonging to the HOUSE OF MARWYN, engaged in acts of MURDER, RAPINE, PILLAGE, ABDUCTION of persons of NOBLE BLOOD, and ASSASSINATION of members of the HOUSE OF MARWYN. BE IT THEREFORE ENACTED by HER GRACE, the DUCHESS OF SEASTONE that the said EDWYN HARLOW IV, himself guilty of CONSPIRACY and PARTICIPATION in the aforementioned crimes shall stand and be convicted and attainted of TREASON, and shall suffer the penalty of DEATH AT HER GRACE'S PLEASURE, and incur all forfeitures, penalties & disabilities prescribed by the law against those convicted & attainted of TREASON: and that this sentence shall be executed on or before the date of January 31st, 624 K.C. BE IT THEREFORE ENACTED that the said EDWYN HARLOW IV shall be dragged through the streets of Alden's Rise and taken to the place of execution where he shall be hung in public, cut down whilst still alive, after which he shall suffer disembowelment, after which his privy parts are to be cut off, his head struck off, and his body divided into four quarters. The head and quarters shall then be publicly displayed at Her Grace's pleasure. Death Although the Duchess commuted his sentence to death by beheading, Edwyn Harlow mysteriously died in his cell while awaiting execution, and was discovered on the morning of January 25th, 624 K.C. Seastone's gaoler insists that the man committed suicide, but the truth of his death remains a mystery. His bones are to be returned to his family so that they may give him a proper burial. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:House of Harlow Category:Criminals Category:Deceased